fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Idol/Images/1
Fairy Idol1.png|The Mayor with Norm inside the Genie Lamp Fairy Idol3.png|Tha mayor making a predictable stupid wish thus making him the Mayor of the World Fairy Idol4.png|Norm's "Stuff to Read During the Big Dumb Second Wish" Book Shelf Fairy Idol5.png|"Eh, Mayor of the word ain't workong for you ah." Fairy Idol6.png|Norm Rejoices that his Evil plot against Timmy is finally Set into Motion. Fairy Idol7.png|"Hi Chester! Bye Chester!" "Bye?!?! Where are you going" "Collage. I'm gonna get a degree in every study known to Man!" Fairy Idol8.png|"These are the Days we will remember in our golden years!" Fairy Idol9.png|Chester finds Norm's Lamp Fairy Idol10.png|Norm introduces himself to Chester. Everything is falling into place just as Norm likes it. Fairy Idol11.png|Wanda enraged at how Timmy uses them as Srevants Fairy Idol12.png|"AHHH! It's Norm the Genie! He's returned from Mars to exact his magical revenge in me!!" Fairy Idol13.png|Timmy: "(dully) Protect me!" Wanda" WOW! Two words! Now we're really communicating! Fairy Idol14.png|"How is it that our enemies are nicer to us than you are lately?" Fairy Idol15.png|Norm telling Timmy that he has a new Master and convincing him to leave his Fairies alone for one whole day Fairy Idol16.png|Timmy: "I don'n know.... I don't trust you" Norm:"AND I like that about you" Fairy Idol17.png|"A Clone! Been there! Done that!" Fairy Idol18.png|Norm's double screen clone monitor Fairy Idol19.png|Timmy having the time of his life with Chester Fairy Idol20.png|Cosmo:"Uh... Timmy Can't you use a regular ball?" Wanda:"A regular pit" Timmy Clone:" No! Regular ball and pit don't scream when you get a strike!" Fairy Idol21.png|Timmy Clone Sabotaging the reputation of Timmy as a god-child Fairy Idol22.jpg|Wanda: Don't you have anything to say? Fairy Idol23.jpg|Timmy Clone: "BLEACH". Fairy Idol24.jpg|Timmy Clone: "This tastes like stupid green fish and fat pink fish". Fairy Idol25.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda: "WHAT!!!" Fairy Idol26.jpg Fairy Idol27.jpg|Cosmo: "NOBODY CALLS WANDA FAT EXCEPT MY MOTHER"... Fairy Idol28.jpg|Cosmo: ..."AND THAT MEAN TIME"... Fairy Idol29.jpg|Cosmo: ..."AND I'LL NEVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!". Fairy Idol30.jpg|Wanda: "Nobody calls Cosmo stupid except me, Jorgen, and well anybody. But it's still not nice." Fairy Idol31.jpg|Timmy: "Uh oh, that dosen't sound good." Fairy Idol32.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda: "WE QUIT!". Fairy idol34.jpg|Timmy: "What did my clone do." Fairy idol35.jpg|Wanda: "Goodbye forever you ungrateful twerp!" Fairy idol36.jpg Fairy idol37.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda screaming. Fairy idol38.jpg Fairy idol39.jpg|Timmy Clone sends Cosmo and Wanda away. Fairy idol41.jpg|Jorgen: "TIMMY TURNER, YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!". Fairy idol42.jpg|Timmy: "AAAAHHHH!" Fairy idol43.jpg|Timmy screaming for his life. Woah.JPG|Sanderson singing his song for Fairy Idol. BlondaTheJudge.jpg The_fairy_idol_judges.jpg|The judges' reaction after William Hung fairy sang the Fairly Oddparents theme song. Fairy Idol Timmy Turner in his Pajamas.PNG|Timmy Turner with his pajamas on in Fairy Idol. fairy-idol-3.jpg Hug.jpg Bucky2.png Fairy Idol 041.jpg Fairy Idol 040.jpg Fairy Idol 039.jpg Fairy Idol 038.jpg Fairy Idol 036.jpg Fairy Idol 034.jpg Fairy Idol 032.jpg Fairy Idol 030.jpg Fairy Idol 028.jpg Fairy Idol 027.jpg Fairy Idol 025.jpg Fairy Idol 024.jpg Fairy Idol 023.jpg Fairy Idol 022.jpg Fairy Idol 021.jpg Fairy Idol 020.jpg Fairy Idol 018.jpg Fairy Idol 016.jpg Fairy Idol 015.jpg Fairy Idol 014.jpg Fairy Idol 013.jpg Fairy Idol 012.jpg Fairy Idol 011.jpg Fairy Idol 010.jpg Fairy Idol 009.jpg Fairy Idol 007.jpg Fairy Idol 006.jpg Fairy Idol 005.jpg Fairy Idol 056.jpg Fairy Idol 055.jpg Fairy Idol 053.jpg Fairy Idol 052.jpg Fairy Idol 051.jpg Fairy Idol 050.jpg Fairy Idol 049.jpg Fairy Idol 048.jpg Fairy Idol 047.jpg Fairy Idol 046.jpg Fairy Idol 044.jpg Fairy Idol 043.jpg Fairy Idol 090.jpg Fairy Idol 089.jpg Fairy Idol 085.jpg Fairy Idol 084.jpg Fairy Idol 082.jpg Fairy Idol 077.jpg Fairy Idol 075.jpg Fairy Idol 072.jpg Fairy Idol 071.jpg Fairy Idol 070.jpg Fairy Idol 068.jpg Fairy Idol 067.jpg Fairy Idol 066.jpg Fairy Idol 065.jpg Fairy Idol 063.jpg Fairy Idol 062.jpg Fairy Idol 061.jpg Fairy Idol 060.jpg Fairy Idol 059.jpg Fairy Idol 058.jpg Fairy Idol 118.jpg Fairy Idol 117.jpg Fairy Idol 116.jpg Fairy Idol 115.jpg Fairy Idol 113.jpg Fairy Idol 111.jpg Fairy Idol 110.jpg Fairy Idol 109.jpg Fairy Idol 108.jpg Fairy Idol 107.jpg Fairy Idol 106.jpg Fairy Idol 105.jpg Fairy Idol 104.jpg Fairy Idol 100.jpg Fairy Idol 098.jpg Fairy Idol 094.jpg Fairy Idol 092.jpg Fairy Idol 091.jpg Fairy Idol 138.jpg Fairy Idol 136.jpg Fairy Idol 135.jpg Fairy Idol 134.jpg Fairy Idol 133.jpg Fairy Idol 132.jpg Fairy Idol 131.jpg Fairy Idol 130.jpg Fairy Idol 129.jpg Fairy Idol 127.jpg Fairy Idol 125.jpg Fairy Idol 124.jpg Fairy Idol 123.jpg Fairy Idol 122.jpg Fairy Idol 121.jpg Fairy Idol 119.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 image galleries